Complete Nonsense Teen Titans version
by storydude8589
Summary: hiya! i am not starting to write Teen titan stories. i hope ya like it! and it is as random as Complete Nonsense.
1. Intro

Conplete Nonsense (teen tiatans version)  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own the teen tiatans. i bet you figured that.  
  
Robin: hello there. i am robin and i will be your h--(gets shoved off the screen by beast boy)  
  
Beast boy: 'sup yall. you can call me BB. for beast boy. duh. DONT CALL ME BEATS BOY!! i am a beast not a beat.  
  
Raven: accually you act like one.  
  
BB: (grim face) what is YOUR DEAL RAVEN?!?! your always like that.  
  
Raven: you wouldn't understand. and why do you eat tofu waffles??? thats discusting!!  
  
BB: cuz its good. and it is most cersainly NOT descusting. you wouldn't understand.  
  
StarFire: hello fellow readers. i am StarFire. it is..pleasant and nice to know your reading this story.  
  
Cyborg: star, why do you always have perfect grammar?  
  
StarFire: it is..easier to read.(mad face) YA KNOW I DONT ALWAYS USE PERFECT GRAMMAR!!  
  
Cyborg, BB, raven, robin: SHEESH!!  
  
Terra: hi everyone. i dont work for slade anymore!! yay  
  
Raven: ok if your here where all the other people? like Jynx, gadget, and the huge dude.  
  
Terra: dunno. last time i saw 'em they were fighting a Zorkblatz.  
  
StarFire: oo those are scoundingly hard to ki-  
  
Raven: ya know, we dont really care star.  
  
StarFire: :- (grim face)  
  
Robin: will you guys just shut up?!?! im trying to show the readers around the place.  
  
BB: dude, did you NOT READ THE TITLE?!?! its complete nonsense!! your not supposed to be a fancypants!  
  
Robin: well, ok...even though stories are supposed to be read not--  
  
Cyborg: and what do you think the readers are doing?! their reading!!!  
  
Terra: ok im outta this. later yall.  
  
BB: (blushing) no dont go!  
  
Cyborg: awww does wittle BB have a cwush??  
  
StarFire: yes i agree with cyborg. (laughing) you should see BB's face! talk about red!  
  
Raven: wow star, no perfect gammar. i like it.  
  
StarFire: but do the readers like it? we must please them.  
  
Raven: yeah, but how do we know?  
  
Robin: i guess we just...never mind  
  
Cyborg: look! its Slade!  
  
Robin: slade get outta here!! we're..er..busy  
  
Slade: i know. that is why i came.  
  
Raven: Azarak, metrione, Zynthos! (did i spell that right?)  
  
Slade: muhahaha i like pudding. and robin i know you have wondered who i am all the time. well, i will reveal. (takes off mask)  
  
Robin, Raven, Cyborg, BB: GASP!  
  
Slade: yes its me. Zuktatz. (from my storie "Complete Nonsense")  
  
StarFire: but i thought you did some strange thing and--  
  
Slade: yes but i came back. and i also speak english once again!  
  
Robin: i dont know what this is turning out to be but you must leave. now.  
  
ok thats it for chapter 1. see ya later in chapter 2! ill update as soon as possible. au revoir 


	2. Slade's Mom

im back. with chapter 2. here it goes and i hope you like it! 

Slade: (crying) waaaahh!! im telling my mommy that you yelled at me!!

Robin and BB: oO huh? (sarcastic voice) ohhh im so scared!! noo stop the madness!! (laughing uncontrollably)

Raven: i hope you know that he is sneaky.

BB: it is his "mommy"!! how hard could it be? (turning head to the loud booming in the distance)

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Cyborg: AHHH ITS HIS MOM!!!!

Robin: Don't worry, you babies. We can take a- a- (eyes grow huge) AAUUGGHH! (runs to T tower)

BB: well, there goes Mr. "I'm-all-brave-and-theres-nothing-you-can-do-about-it"

Cyborg: yeah. I mean, slades mommy isn't that big. Wait. yes she is. Never mind!

Raven: azarath metri-bla bla bla. whats the point?

BB: to kill his mummy...er..mOmmy, not mummy. well, she is pretty old.

Terra: I'm back.

BB: (blushes)

Terra: Beats boy I--

BB: DONT CALL ME THAT!!

Terra: Ok then i guess you dont want to go out tonight.

BB: (super-ultra-mega-heavy dutie blush) nooooo dont go!

Terra: too bad. (flies away on huge rock)

BB: Noooo! Wait..this is turning into a romance storie...(disgusted face) ewwwwww!

Cyborg: Ok, BB, No mushy stuff please.

Raven: what he said.

Robin: I'm back! Is slade's mom gone?

raven: No.

Robin: ill just be..over..here then..(runs to corner in fetal postition) whimper whimper

Cyborg: Geez man, you are a baby. Oh well. (fires arm blaster at slades mom)

Slades mum..er MOM: auuugghh! you hit my handbad! I shall return! And i will have a new makeup artist.

BB: That was easy.

Robin: (coming out of fetal position) Too easy.

Cyborg: But I guess thats it. We win.

Starfire: HAVE YOU LEFT ME OUT?! I am still here you know. And we win! (throws !)

BB: Ok its over.

Raven: Ok lets party! yyyaaaayyy!

Cyborg: that is not like you at all raven. But anyways, We'll be back after the party. No people writing about us in the T tower!

thats the end of chapter 2. check out my other stories at (P.S: sry it took so long for chapter 2 :P)


End file.
